Une Histoire D'amour
by Anonimusfishing
Summary: Histoire d'amour du couple Bruce/Natasha ou Hulk Widow. Parfois des moments du film, parfois des moments tout juste sortis de mon imagination. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

Bruce Banner (Alias : Hulk) & Natasha Romanoff (Alias : Black Widow / La veuve noire)

 _NA: Salut les gens! Cette histoire raconte (en gros) les moments des films Avengers (les personnages appartiennent donc à Marvel!) Et l'histoire est au début semblable aux films mais par après sortira tout juste de mon imagination.. Bref, bonne lecture et bisouuuus :) -M_

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.

Une fois encore, Natasha héritait du mauvais côté des missions. Elle devait cette fois-ci aller convaincre « L'armoire à glace » de venir les aider pour une mission indispensable à la survie de l'humanité. L'ancienne tueuse à gages devait donc réunir d'urgence une équipe d'intervention conséquente, pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme.. Et espérer en revenir indemne. Armes et costumes dans un sac, le départ fut donné.

Arrivée à destination, Natasha prit possession d'une maison modeste à l'écart du centre-ville. Il fallait poser quelques outils avant de lancer l'opération. La première mais pas des moindre était de trouver l'endroit idéal pour son arme de secours dans le cas où ça sentirait le roussi. Endroit trouvé : Sous l'unique table du salon. Classique mais terriblement efficace ! Arme posée, équipe d'intervention cachée mais prête à intervenir, il ne reste plus qu'à envoyer la mini-espionne qui s'occupera d'appâter le docteur Banner jusqu'à la maison. L'espionne se plaça à un endroit couvert : on ne pourrait pas l'apercevoir en entrant et elle pourrait ainsi décider seule du moment où elle sortirait de sa cachette.

\- Banner en vue à 100 mètres. Entrée estimée dans 30 secondes.

La voix dans son oreillette se tut, et Natasha se concentra sur sa mission. La petite espionne entra d'abord, filant bien vite par un trou dans le mur prévu à cet effet. Un homme entra à sa suite et s'arrêta quand il vit que la fillette avait disparu. De dos, Natasha ne pouvait pas apercevoir son visage.

\- Tu aurais dû te faire payer d'avance, Banner.

Natasha sourit à cette phrase et décida de sortir de sa cachette.

\- Vous savez.. Pour un type qui est sensé éviter tout stress vous avez choisi un drôle d'endroit pour vous faire oublier.

Se rapprochant de Bruce, elle put enfin apercevoir son visage. Elle qui l'imaginait hideux avec les expériences qu'il s'est fait sur lui-même, elle fut agréablement surprise. Hormis ses vêtements poussiéreux et abîmés, Bruce avait l'air d'un type tout à fait banal. Une barbe de quelques jours, des cheveux un peu trop longs.. Il dégageait un certain charme. L'homme se tourna vers elle après qu'elle ait fini de parler et parut déconcerté. Il laissa sa mallette de côté et avança de quelques pas vers l'espionne.

\- Le secret, ce n'est pas d'éviter le stress.

\- C'est quoi alors, le yoga ?

L'ex tueuse à gage eut un sourire en coin, fière de sa répartie. Banner parut entre la gêne et la surprise. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts avant de continuer de parler.

\- Vous m'avez éloigné du centre ville, c'est malin.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors sûrement pour voir si des agents bien équipés guettent un mouvement louche de sa part pour intervenir, mais rien. Il continua alors :

\- Et je suppose que le bâtiment est cerné ?

Natasha se rapprocha de lui, enlevant le foulard de ses épaules. Elle avait échangé sa tenue bleue habituelle contre un simple singlet noir et une longue jupe bleue, cachant une arme à sa cuisse.

\- Rien que vous et moi…

Banner hocha de la tête, et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Et votre copine comédienne ? C'est une espionne aussi, elle commence au berceau ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Natasha fut touchée par ses paroles. Avec un sourir doux-amer, elle lui répondit avec franchise.

\- Comme moi.

La scrutant du regard, Bruce parut la croire puisqu'il passa à la question suivante.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Natasha Romanoff.

Après avoir mentit à Tony Stark sur son identité ( disant s'appeler Nathalie ), elle avait appris à ne plus mentir sur cette information lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire. La franchise est donc la meilleure approche, surtout en ce moment. Le docteur hocha de la tête et serra les poings.

\- Vous venez me tuer Mlle Romanoff ? Parce que ça, ça ferait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde.

L'espionne fronça les sourcils, avait-elle l'air vraiment menaçante dans cette tenue et avec ce comportement ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Je suis envoyée par le SHIELD.

Bruce baissa les yeux, songeur. Il paraissait contrarié.

\- Le SHIELD…

Il lui lança un regard et elle le fixa en retour, attendant une future phrase. Après plusieurs secondes à se regarder, l'homme continua :

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Nous ne vous avons jamais perdu, docteur. Nous sommes restés à distance. Nous avons même empêchés certaines personnes de vous traquer.

Surpris par cette réponse, il prit quelque temps avant de répondre :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nick Fury semble vous faire confiance.

Natasha haussa un sourcil suggestif.

\- Je dois vous ramener avec moi.

\- Hm.. Et si je répondais non ?

Une once de défi dans les yeux, Banner attendit la réponse. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir, accompagné d'un sourire confiant.

\- Je vous convaincrai.

Bruce hocha la tête, et parut ennuyé.

\- Et vous feriez quoi si l'autre répondait non ?

Le pouls de Natasha accélère. Dans les secondes qui vont suivre, soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Elle choisit la sécurité et se rapproche doucement de la table du salon, en dessous de la quelle se cache son arme.

\- Vous avez passé plus d'un an sans incident, je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de rechuter.

Le docteur répondit sur un ton semi blasé :

\- Peut-être, mais je ne fais pas toujours ce que je veux..

L'espionne choisit de ne pas répondre à sa phrase. Elle prit son téléphone et enchaîna sur l'objet de sa mission.

\- Docteur, nous sommes sous la menace d'une catastrophe sans précédents.

Un rire lui parvint alors, et même si ironique, Natasha trouva que c'était un son agréable…

\- Celles-là, je fais tout ce que je peux pour les éviter..

Affichant une photo du cube bleu sur son téléphone, elle s'assit sur une chaise à la table et tendit son téléphone à Bruce.

\- Ceci est le Tesseract, un cube cosmique qui renferme assez d'énergie pour anéantir la planète.

Banner sortit des lunettes de sa veste et prit le téléphone. Un air concentré sur le visage.. Natasha vit l'étincelle d'intelligence briller dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que Fury veut que j'en fasse, que je l'avale ?

Ironie qui aurait bien fait rire l'espionne si la mission n'avait pas été aussi importante.

\- Il veut que vous le retrouviez, on l'a volé.

Bruce leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant sûrement pourquoi on était venu le chercher lui pour retrouver un fichus cube bleu.

\- Sa signature est un rayonnement Gamma, trop faible pour qu'on le localise. Personne ne connait les rayonnements Gamma aussi bien que vous, Docteur.

Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise et le regarda avec insistance.

\- Si il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, c'est lui que je serais allée voir.

L'homme prit l'information comme si cela dérangeait la jeune femme de venir le voir, mais comprit ensuite que c'était plutôt lui que la jeune femme ne voulait pas déranger.

\- Donc… Fury n'en a pas après le monstre ?

\- Pas à ce qu'il m'a dit..

Bruce parut légèrement énervé tout à coup, répondant coup sur coup.

\- Et il ne vous cache rien ?

Sentant que la situation risquait de tourner au vinaigre à tout moment, Natasha préféra abréger.

\- Parlez à Fury, il veut que vous l'aidiez.

\- Il veut me mettre en cage.

\- Personne ne va vous m-

Natasha voulut reprendre son téléphone posé sur la table. A la place, elle prit son arme cachée sous la table en vitesse VxV', pour la pointer sur Bruce quand celui-ci eut un accès de colère :

\- ARRETEZ DE MENTIR !

Arme chargée et pointée sur la tête de Banner, Natasha ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Le docteur eu un sourire désolé et se redressa, lentement mais toujours suivi par le canon de l'arme.

\- Excusez-moi.. C'était un piège. Je voulais voir ce que vous feriez.

Toujours droite comme un i, la russe ne bougea pas d'un cil. Bruce leva les mains pour essayer de la rassurer ou lui montrer qu'il n'allait rien faire.

\- On devrait régler ça comme des gens civilisés.. Vous allez ranger ce truc là, gentillement.. Et l'autre ne fera pas de ravages.

Après quelques secondes sans mouvements ni réponse en retour, Banner continua :

\- D'accord ? Natasha ?

Entendre son prénom prononcé si doucement sembla ramener l'espionne à la vie. Elle mit son doigt sur le bouton de son micro pour dire aux agents dehors :

\- N'intervenez pas. Tout va bien.

Bruce regarda Natasha dans les yeux et dit, comme déçu :

\- Rien que vous et moi…


	2. Chapitre 2

_NA : Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien, me voilà de retour pour un second chapitre. Le moment dans le film n'est pas particulièrement chouette mais j'ai essayé d'imaginer un peu ce que les personnages auraient pu ressentir. Vous aimeriez mieux que je continue avec les moments du film uniquement, que je m'en inspire mais change les évènements ou carrément tout inventer ? Je ne sais pas trop ! Bref, bonne lecture et bisous !_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de l'univers Marvel.

Chapitre 2 : Impressions

Bruce avait donc accepté de venir en aide au SHIELD en tant que Dr Banner mais pas en tant que Hulk. Il était donc parti avec Natasha et son équipe pour rejoindre leur QG sur l'eau, qui se trouve en fait être un énorme aérodrome. La russe avait perdu de vue le Dr Banner depuis quelques minutes quand le jet accueillant Steve Rogers se posa sur la piste. Elle devait donc l'accueillir avant de rejoindre Bruce.

\- Entreposez l'équipement du Captain.

\- A vos ordres !

C'était la première fois que Natasha rencontrait Steve, l'homme de qui on lui avait tant parlé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Contrairement à Bruce qui ressemblait à un homme banal, Captain America se faisait remarquer. 1m90 au minimum, ultra musclé, blond, loin d'avoir un physique standard. Il devait être le type de beaucoup de filles, mais Natasha préférait les hommes moins tape-à-l'œil. Elle aimait ceux qui paraissent normaux et qui, en fait, cachent un charme immense et un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle le trouve séduisant. Un homme discret, intelligent… Un peu comme Bruce. L'espionne s'arrêta à quelques pas du jet et vit à la suite du Captain l'agent Coulsen qui le suivait de près, ce qui avait l'air d'embêter un peu Steve, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Phil s'arrêta devant Natasha, et Steve fit de même.

\- Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers.

\- Madame.

D'un hochement de tête, elle répondit au Captain puis d'adressa à Phil.

\- Bonjour. On vous attend sur le pont, ils vont lancer les recherches.

\- A toute à l'heure.

Coulson parti, laissant Natasha et Steve devant le jet. Après un court silence, la russe se mit à marcher, suivie du Captain.

\- Vous avez fait la une ici, quand on vous a retrouvé dans la glace.

Steve baissa la tête en serrant les lèvres, comme si il était habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de cette phase de sa vie où il est resté congelé pendant des années. Mais Natasha continua tout de même :

\- J'ai cru que Coulson allait s'évanouir.

Toujours aucun commentaire, juste un regard perdu au loin.

\- Il vous a demandé de signer ses cartes de Captain America ?

Ah ! Enfin un regard intéressé.

\- Ses cartes ?

Natasha vit à quelques mètres d'eux le Dr Banner, qui avait vraiment l'air perdu et pas à sa place au milieu des avions et jets en mouvement, se faisant bousculer de temps en temps car il se trouvait (un peu) au milieu du bazar. Elle répondit à Steve en continuant de regarder Banner d'un œil curieux, ce qu'il dû remarquer car il fronça les sourcils en suivant son regard.

\- Elles sont vintages, il en est très fier.

Elle eut un petit sourire quand, arrivant à proximité de Bruce, celui-ci se fit encore bousculer quand il manqua de foncer dans des ouvriers. Steve prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Dr Banner ?

Bruce se tourna vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et son visage s'éclaira, comme si il venait enfin de trouver un sens à sa vie. Il savait enfin vers où se diriger ! Natasha s'arrêta un peu en retrait, pour observer les deux hommes mais aussi pour les laisser discuter.

\- Oh, oui, salut ! On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

Bruce regardant rapidement Steve de haut en bas, surement à cause de son physique atypique.

\- On dit que vous pouvez retrouver le cube.

Banner était légèrement plus petit que le Captain, et beaucoup moins musclé. Il regarda de gauche à droite avant de répondre.

\- Et… C'est tout ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

\- C'est tout ce que je tiens à savoir.

Il parut rassuré par cette réponse et hocha la tête, comme en remerciement. Il essaya donc de lancer un sujet de conversation, histoire de cacher sa gêne.

\- Ça doit vous sembler étrange de voir tout ça.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à marcher, tout en continuant pour les deux hommes de discuter et pour Natasha de les écouter.

\- En fait, je ne me sens pas trop dépaysé.

Natasha choisit son moment pour intervenir, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas surpris quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Messieurs, vous feriez bien d'aller vous mettre à l'abri.

Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, et la regardèrent, surpris. Elle choisit donc de s'arrêter aussi, et avec un sourire en coin avant de continuer :

\- Vous pourriez avoir du mal à respirer.

Le mécanisme de l'aérodrome se mit en place en faisant du bruit.

\- C'est quoi, un sous-marin ?

Bien essayé…

\- Sans blague, ils oseraient me mettre dans une boîte de métal immergée et pressurisée ?

Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'au bord, histoire de voir ce qui les attendait. Natasha resta en place, mais ne lâcha pas Bruce du regard. Elle aimait le regarder, ses gestes maladroits la faisaient rire intérieurement. Elle le trouvait intéressant. L'énorme aérodrome mit ses propulseurs en place et décolla doucement. Se prenant plein de vent de plein fouet, les cheveux de Bruce allèrent dans tous les sens, le laissant légèrement décoiffé.

\- Ah non, c'est bien pire !

Natasha sourit, et Bruce se tourna vers elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Marvel.

Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux joujoux !

Peu de temps après l'envol de l'aérodrome, Natasha Bruce et Steve se rendirent dans le bureau de contrôle pour retrouver les autres agents. La russe les laissa derrière étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà le terrain. Steve regarda partout autour de lui, comme un enfant dans une maison en chocolat. Surement ébahi par tant de nouvelles technologies tout autour de lui… Quant à Banner, il longea les murs et lui comparé à Steve plutôt comme un condamné nouvellement arrivé en prison, restant en retrait pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Tandis que le Captain souriait, le Dr baissait les yeux face à deux gardes comme si ils allaient le manger s'il ne faisait que les regarder. Bruce remarqua alors un homme qui se tenait seul à un poste de contrôle, donnant des ordres aux personnes devant lui.

\- Disparaissons.

\- Bien, déployez les panneaux rétro-réfléchissants.

L'homme se retourna, montrant un visage dur et un cache sur son œil gauche. Habillé tout en noir, Fury inspirait le respect. Il s'adressa aux deux nouveaux arrivants :

\- Messieurs.

Steve s'avança vers lui et, sortant de sa poche une liasse de billets, lui tendit 10$. L'homme les prit sans broncher, comme s'il savait à l'avance ce qu'il allait arriver. Il s'avança vers Bruce et lui tendit la main.

\- Docteur, merci d'avoir accepté.

Banner eut un sourire gêné et répondit simplement :

\- Merci d'avoir été si courtois.

Après un petit silence, il continua :

\- Alors… Combien de temps je vais devoir rester ?

\- Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur le Tesseract, vous pourrez filer.

Bruce hocha la tête, plutôt satisfait de la réponse.

\- Vous en êtes où pour l'instant ?

Fury lui montra d'un signe de tête de s'adresser à l'agent Coulson.

\- Nous nous connectons à toutes les caméras et réseaux sans fils de la planète. Téléphones, ordinateurs portables, tout ce qui est connecté à un satellite devient nos yeux et nos oreilles.

Ayant fini son discours, Phil croisa les bras, un air satisfait sur le visage. Natasha s'accroupit à côté d'un écran tactile et fit défiler une information à côté d'une photo de son meilleur ami récemment disparu, Clint. Un air inquiet sur le visage, elle se mit à parler.

\- Mais on risque de ne pas les retrouver à temps.

Banner fut alerté par le ton inquiet de Natasha et se mit directement au travail, donnant des ordres pour essayer de retrouver le cube le plus rapidement possible.

\- Il faut réduire le domaine des recherches. Vous disposez de combien de spectromètres ?

Fury lui répondit rapidement.

\- On n'a que l'embarras du choix.

Bruce réfléchit. Les rayons Gamma, c'est son domaine. Si quelqu'un peut retrouver le cube, c'est bien lui. Et c'est lui que Natasha est venu chercher..

\- Appelez tous les labos connus, mettez les spectromètres sur les toits et calibrez-les pour les rayons Gamma.

Le Docteur enleva sa veste et la plia, avant de regarder Fury pour expliquer son plan.

\- Il va falloir que je crée un algorithme de détection basique.

Le Commandant regarda Bruce, les bras croisés et le regard un peu perdu. Il attendit que Banner continue, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

\- Cela permettra au moins d'éliminer quelques options.

Fury comprit la fin et hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

\- Où est-ce que je peux m'installer ?

\- Agent Romanoff, vous pouvez accompagner le docteur Banner à son laboratoire.

Natasha se redressa, les joues roses. Elle vint au niveau de Banner et lui fit signe de la suivre.

\- Vous allez adorer. Tous vos jouets sont là.

Bruce suivit l'espionne, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle marchait d'un pas vif, il eut un peu de mal à prendre son rythme. Natasha était un peu rêveuse, donc elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quand Banner avait donné ses directives, elle sentait que il allait s'y mettre à fond, et qu'il allait retrouver ce foutu cube et en même temps son meilleur ami. Elle voulait dores et déjà remercier le docteur mais n'étant pas très douée en relations humaines, elle ne savait pas comment et ne voulait pas le gêner ou quoi que ce soit. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du laboratoire. S'arrêtant tous deux, il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Natasha observa Bruce tandis que celui-ci observait la porte d'un œil curieux.

\- Nous y voilà.

Bruce se tourna vers Natasha qui venait de parler et lui sourit simplement. Elle le regarda et lui sourit en retour, faisant des pas à reculons pour s'en aller. Banner ouvrit la porte et voulut entrer dans son labo avant d'être interrompu doucement par la russe.

\- Bruce ?

Il se tourna vers elle et attendit qu'elle continue. Les mains sur les cuisses, elle lui dit simplement un mot qui, pour une raison inconnue fit passer un courant entre eux et fit rougir leurs joues.

\- Merci.

Un hochement de tête et sourire timide mais sincère lui répondirent, elle lui fit un léger signe de main et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers des directions différentes. Mais ce n'est que pour mieux se retrouver…

 _Hello ! Nouveau chapitre avec un fin qui n'existe pas dans les films mais qui aidera à forger doucement un lien entre nos deux personnages.. J'espère que ça vous aura plu n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs selon votre ressenti !_

 _Bisous, M-_

 _PS: Je pense poster des nouveaux chapitres tous les dimanches._


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Moral

L'équipe constituée de Natasha, Steve et Iron Man a capturé Loki quand celui-ci tentait de dominer des humains pris au piège sur une grande place. Ils ont rencontrés Thor durant le trajet du retour, qui voulait reprendre son frère (Loki) avec lui. Après une discussion légèrement violente, ils sont tous parvenus à un accord : Aller sur l'aérodrome tous ensembles pour parler des crimes de Loki. Banner pendant ce temps-là est resté dans son laboratoire, sa mission première étant uniquement de trouver le cube cosmique et non de montrer Hulk au monde entier. Des agents sont venus trouver Bruce pour lui dire d'aller dans la salle de conférence pour une réunion avec toute l'équipe. Son regard croisa celui de Loki qui se faisait emmener dans sa cellule spéciale, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Le sourire mesquin du frère de Thor ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver. Bruce et Natasha se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle de conférence encore vide. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder, mais en attendant… Bruce décida de questionner la russe sur la mission, histoire de savoir comment ça s'était passé pour elle.

\- Alors… Comment ça s'est passé ?

Un en face de l'autre, séparés de quelques mètres, Natasha put voir que dans les yeux de Bruce, il y avait comme une petite lueur d'inquiétude.

\- Steve n'était pas en très bonne posture, heureusement que Tony est arrivé.

Banner hocha la tête mais ne parût pas tout à fait satisfait de la réponse. L'espionne continua alors, histoire de voir si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à intervenir.

Un sourire sur les lèvres du docteur lui répondit et elle sut alors que sa théorie était correcte, Bruce était inquiet pour elle mais maintenant visiblement satisfait que Natasha n'aie pas dû intervenir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le reste de l'équipe entra dans la salle de conférence ce qui créa une atmosphère tendue. La russe s'assit alors, et alluma l'écran sur la table ce qui montra les images en direct de Fury qui était avec Loki dans sa cellule. Elle augmenta le son mais le regretta quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Impressionnante, cette cage. Sans doute pas conçue…Pour moi.

Natasha vit de suite ou Loki voulait en venir. Elle croisa son regard à travers la caméra et reconnu sur son visage une moue manipulatrice. Longs cheveux noirs, longue veste noire et verte. Le genre de m'as-tu-vu dont elle se passerait bien. Visiblement, Fury ne comprit pas de suite où Loki voulait en venir car il continua, surement pour flatter son ego :

\- Conçue pour une chose bien plus forte que vous.

Loki saisit alors l'occasion et se tourna vers la caméra, comme pour parler aux personnes présentes dans la salle de conférence.

\- Oh oui…Un montre sans âme…

Natasha leva alors doucement les yeux vers Bruce, surprise. Loki ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- Un monstre qui persiste à se croire un homme…

Banner croisa les bras et joua avec ses doigts, espérant sûrement que le prisonnier s'arrêterait là.

\- Vous devez vraiment être désespérés pour appeler ses infortunées créatures à votre secours.

Même Thor parût surprit par les paroles de son frère. Fury répondit à Loki tout en gardant son calme.

\- Si je suis désespéré ? Vous voulez faire la guerre à mon monde, vous voulez une force au-delà de votre contrôle. Vous dites aimer la paix et vous tuez pour le plaisir ? Je suis prêt à admettre que vous me désespérez. Et vous pourriez bien le regretter.

\- Ouh... ça vous rend fou d'être si près du but… Si près d'avoir le Tesseract, le pouvoir… Le pouvoir absolu ! Pour en faire quoi ? Illuminer l'humanité toute entière ? Avant qu'on vous rappelle ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir.

Fury estima sûrement que leur discussion était finie car il dit, tout en marchant vers la sortie :

\- Alors dites au véritable pouvoir de m'appeler si il veut un magazine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'écran sur la table se coupa alors, et Bruce dit avec un ton ironique :

\- Il est plutôt attachant finalement.

Natasha sourit alors, accompagnée de Bruce. Steve, toujours sérieux, lui répondit.

\- Loki va faire trainer les choses. Alors ? Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

Thor, de silhouette semblable à celle du Captain, semblait soucieux et ne se retourna pas quand il répondit.

\- Il a une armée. On les appelle les Chitoris. Ils ne viennent ni d'Azgard ni d'aucun monde connu.

Le grand blond se tourna alors vers l'équipe avant de continuer :

\- Il veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la Terre, en échange, je suppose, du Tesseract.

\- Une armée ? Venue de l'espace ?

Natasha, toujours silencieuse, observait Bruce pendant que les garçons parlaient. Discrètement bien-sûr. Elle constata que la différence entre Steve et Thor contre Bruce était vraiment frappante. Eux, avec des costumes voyants et leur physique de magazine comparé au vieux pantalon et chemise violette de Bruce. Ils avaient beau être sympathiques et attachants, son membre de l'équipe favori était tout de même Banner. Simple, naturel. Un truc qui faisait battre le cœur de la russe légèrement plus vite quand elle l'apercevait, qu'il y avait un contact entre eux… Bruce remua les lèvres en parlant et Natasha se rendit compte que sa discrétion avait filé et que elle regardait Banner avec la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

\- Il a donc besoin d'un autre portail. C'est pour ça qu'il lui faut Eric Selvig.

Thor répondit immédiatement, reconnaissant ce nom.

\- Selvig ?

\- Oui, c'est un astrophysicien.

\- Et un ami.

Natasha sortit de son petit nuage et dit :

\- Loki l'a apparemment envouté. En même temps qu'un des nôtres.

Banner regarda vers la fille, alerté. Il ne savait pas si c'était seulement de l'amitié vis-à-vis de son ami disparu ou s'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Steve réagit :

\- Loki s'est laissé capturer. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera une armée.

\- On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. C'est un malade mental ce type.

Le dieu du tonnerre lui répondit du tac au tac :

\- Modérez vos propos. Loki a perdu la raison mais il vient d'Azgard, et c'est mon frère.

Il parût tout à coup menaçant vis-à-vis de Bruce qui jouait avec ses lunettes. Ca ne plût pas à la russe qui serra les poings avant de répondre :

\- Il a tué 80 personnes en deux jours.

Elle leva les yeux vers Thor, comme pour le défier de répondre.

\- Il a été adopté.

Natasha sourit légèrement, tandis que Banner exposait sa théorie.

\- Je crois que c'est un problème technique. L'iridium, à quoi va leur servir l-

\- C'est un agent stabilisateur.

Tony, qui a répondu, finit de parler avec Phil avant de rentrer dans la salle de conférence. Il continua alors à parler de choses dont, Natasha en était presque sûre, personne ne comprenait le sens à part Bruce. Elle resta focalisée sur celui-ci, qui conversait avec Tony. L'espionne trouva que c'était incroyable la manière dont Bruce parlait. Il avait le don de dire une chose horrible qui sortirait presque agréable aux oreilles des autres personnes. Mais aussi, il était intelligent. Pas comme Steve qui savait très bien se battre, élaborer des stratégies ou autres mais une intelligence plus profonde, différente. Tellement de connaissances dans un seul cerveau, et il paraissait si aisé de parler avec Tony de choses dont Natasha entendait parler pour la première fois. Ils firent les présentations puis, au grand désespoir de la russe, se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, Bruce jeta un regard vers elle et l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps ralentit. Ils s'observèrent et il lui sourit. Tandis que leurs cœurs s'accéléraient pour un rien, l'échange de regard se finit un peu trop vite à leur goût et Bruce se dirigea vers son labo accompagné de Tony. Natasha resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte, espérant revoir la personne qu'elle appréciait tant mais ça n'arriva pas. Ils durent retourner au travail et patienter avant qu'un moment tous les deux ne revienne à eux.

 _Coucou ! Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, rien de génial je suis un peu décue. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu autant de moments entre eux que ce que j'espérait mais plutôt ce que Natasha pensait.. Prochain chapitre, je pense directement m'attaquer à Avengers 2 qui offre beaucoup plus de moments entre eux ! Grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ça fait super plaisir ! Bisous et à dimanche prochain !_

 _M-_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Sans retour

La première « grosse » dispute du groupe se passa seulement quelques heures après la discussion sur Loki. Tony, Nick Fury et Bruce se trouvaient tous les trois dans le laboratoire, dans une grande discussion. Tony ayant piraté le système de l'aérodrome pour obtenir de plus amples informations sur le SHIELD, un virus fut détecté et Fury était directement venu dans le laboratoire pour poser des questions à Bruce et Tony, furieux.

\- A quoi vous jouez Mr Stark ?

Tony, assis sur le bureau, lui répondit du tac au tac.

\- Euh, je me posais exactement la même question à votre sujet.

Nick fusillait l'autre gars de son unique œil, toujours aussi furieux.

\- Vous deviez localiser le cube cosmique.

Bruce intervint, légèrement méfiant par rapport à Fury.

\- Le balayage progresse, l'algorithme cherche la signature, et, dès qu'on l'aura, l'endroit s'affichera à 1km près.

Tony continua, en mettant sa touche d'ironie comme toujours :

\- Oui, et on vous rendra votre cube les doigts dans le nez.

L'écran devant lui afficha une information et il questionna directement Fury à propos d'elle :

\- C'est quoi, la phase 2 ?

Captain America arriva alors. Un air de colère sur le visage, il posa une arme sur une table à l'entrée du laboratoire.

\- En phase 2 le SHIELD se sert du cube pour produire des armes. Désolé, l'informatique est un peu trop lent pour moi.

Fury se tourna vers Steve, et lui dit :

\- Rogers, nous avons compilé les informations liées au Tesseract. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons-

Nick fut coupé par Tony qui tourna vers eux un écran tout en parlant :

\- Excusez-moi mais, qu'est-ce que vous mentiez ?

Sur l'écran s'afficha alors un plan détaillé d'un missile. Steve prit la parole :

\- Je me trompais colonel, le monde n'a pas changé.

Natasha arriva juste à ce moment-là. Accompagnée de Thor, elle devait veiller à ce que Bruce reste calme et ne se transforme pas. C'était la première fois que ils se revoyaient depuis que la russe n'aie accompagné le docteur jusqu'à son laboratoire. Dommage pour elle, il semblait furieux. Banner l'aperçu directement mais à la place de sourire comme d'habitude, il lui parla sèchement et avec un regard déçu.

\- Vous étiez au courant de ça ?

Natasha fut choquée par le ton accusateur de Bruce, et un peu honteuse de lui avoir caché quelque chose. Pourtant, elle n'oublia pas sa mission : garder Bruce calme.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de vous éloigner de ses instruments de laboratoire ?

Bruce sembla blessé par la question de la russe et répondit donc légèrement agressivement, comme pour la blesser à son tour.

\- J'étais à Calcutta, ce n'était pas assez éloigné pour vous ?

Natasha eut un petit sourire en coin donc pas l'effet escompté par Banner.

\- Loki vous manipule docteur.

Une guerre des regards commença entre eux, la rousse baissa la tête pour accentuer son air dangereux et Banner sourit ironiquement, tout en continuant de s'énerver. Le « docteur » de Natasha avait encore une fois vexé Bruce, mais il avait l'impression que elle n'en avait rien à faire, en rajoutant une couche alors qu'elle devait le garder calme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait aussi ?

Aie, cette fois il avait réussi. Essayant de ne pas le montrer, Natasha était pourtant blessée. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de Bruce tout en parlant, sur la défensive.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu parce que je vous ai fait les yeux doux.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face mais, pour une fois, pas si contents de l'être. Bruce lui répondit lui aussi d'un ton agressif :

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici parce que vous avez les nerfs ma jolie. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi le SHIELD veut se servir du Tesseract pour construire des armes de destruction massive.

La russe ne parut cette fois pas vexée, le petit « ma jolie » n'était certainement pas la pire insulte qui soit. Leur échange de regard se termina donc quand le Dr Banner attendit une réponse, qui vint de Fury.

\- A cause de lui.

Il pointa Thor d'un doigt, tout en regardant Bruce. Le dieu du tonnerre parut se réveiller d'un long sommeil avant de dire :

\- Moi ?

Nick s'expliqua alors, en parlant lentement.

\- L'an dernier, la Terre a reçu un visiteur d'une autre planète qui, dans sa folie vengeresse, a dévasté une petite ville. Nous avons compris que non seulement nous n'étions pas seuls, mais que nous étions désespérément, ridiculement, sous-armés.

Thor lui répondit de sa voix grave :

\- Mon peuple ne demande qu'à être en paix avec votre planète.

Natasha reporta son regard sur Bruce, qui la regarda aussi. Il joua avec ses lunettes et elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir blessé. En espérant que leur échange de regard avait fait comprendre à Banner qu'elle lui demandait pardon, ils reportèrent tous deux le regard sur Fury qui parlait.

\- Mais vous n'êtes surement pas seuls là-haut. Et vous êtes loin d'être l'unique menace. Le monde se remplit d'adversaires impossibles à affronter, et à contrôler.

\- Comme vous contrôliez le cube ?

Steve n'eut pas de réponse à sa question, tandis que Thor répondait à Fury :

\- Votre projet pour le Tesseract est sûrement ce qui a attiré Loki. Ainsi que ses alliés. C'est le signal pour tous les royaumes que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre supérieure !

Les membres du groupe commencèrent à parler avec colère, ne s'écoutant plus les uns les autres, tandis que Bruce et Natasha restaient côte à côte, prenant part à la discussion ensemble. Des menaces à tout bout de champs, allant vers tous les membres du groupe. Il y eu un duel verbal entre Tony et Steve particulièrement violent.

\- Agent Romanoff, veuillez escorter le Dr Banner jusqu'à-

\- Où ça ?

Fury fut coupé par Bruce qui paraissait particulièrement énervé.

\- Vous avez loué ma chambre.

Fury, méfiant, se recula un peu avant de répondre :

\- La cellule n'était là que au cas où..

\- Au cas où il aurait fallut me tuer. Eh bien je regrette, j'ai essayé on ne peut pas.

Natasha et les autres le regardèrent, sédérés. Bruce croisa les bras et s'expliqua :

\- Je touchais le fond, j'ai décidé d'en finir alors je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et l'autre l'a carrément recraché. Alors je suis passé à autre chose, je me suis consacré à aider mon prochain. Je m'en sortais bien. Jusqu'à ce que vous me rameniez dans cet espèce de cirque en mettant tout le monde en danger.

La russe regarda Bruce avec attention. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait pu en arriver là. Le fait que Banner aie touché le fond comme ça, c'était surprenant et tellement inattendu. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps dans ses pensées car Bruce se reculait de plus en plus vers le sceptre.

\- Vous voulez savoir le secret, agent Romanoff ? Savoir comment je garde mon calme ?

Natasha ne répondit pas, attrapant discrètement son arme sur sa cuisse.

\- Dr Banner ? Posez ce sceptre.

Bruce baissa alors les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait l'objet en main, l'ayant prit sans s'en rendre compte. Un écran attira l'attention de Bruce, qui posa le sceptre sur la table. Tony parla :

\- On le tient !

Banner se dirigea vers l'écran, pour voir le résultat de la recherche. Il passa devant Natasha sans un regard pour elle et dit au groupe :

\- Désolé les enfants, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous verrez mon numéro.

\- Vous l'avez localisé ?

Natasha marcha vers Bruce, d'une part pour rester près de lui et d'autre part pour voir le résultat. Les autres recommencèrent à se disputer, mais elle fit abstraction de leur discussion. L'écran affichait l'endroit où se trouvait le cube. Cet endroit était, contre toutes attentes, sur l'aérodrome.

\- C'est pas vrai..

Bruce releva les yeux vers Natasha, pour la prévenir, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire car une explosion toucha l'aérodrome. Ils étaient attaqués.

 _Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moment du film coupé en deux, la suite sera donc dans le prochain chapitre qui clôturera les moments d'Avengers 1. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Encore un tout grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est super gentil ! A dimanche prochain, bisous !_

 _M-_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Conscience

Tout l'équipage de l'aérodrome fut touché par l'impact de la bombe. Certains furent tués directement, d'autres furent blessés gravement ou légèrement et pour les plus chanceux, certains furent seulement sonnés. Les membres de l'équipe qui se trouvaient dans le laboratoire furent blessés et envoyés dans différents coins de l'aérodrome, passant pour certains à travers des murs. Bruce et Natasha quant à eux, furent projetés sur les vitres du laboratoire qui se brisèrent tandis qu'ils tombaient tous les deux de plusieurs étages. Ils furent sonnés par leur atterrissage sur le sol en métal. Natasha reprit conscience la première et constata bien vite qu'elle était blessée. Une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa cheville gauche l'empêcha de bouger. Elle lança un regard vers sa jambe et vit que plusieurs tuyaux en métal retenaient sa cheville prisonnière.

\- Romanoff ?

La voix de Fury dans son oreillette la rassura.

\- Ça va.

Soudain, elle repensa à Bruce. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, il était près d'elle juste avant l'explosion. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, malgré la fumée elle put le voir à quelques mètres d'elle. Couché sur le ventre, on aurait dit qu'il se tordait de douleur. La russe commença à avoir peur. Et s'il se transformait ? Et si… Il devenait Hulk ?

\- Dites-moi que ça va.

Elle n'eut pas de réponses mais Bruce gémit de douleur. Était-il blessé ?

\- Docteur ?

Natasha essaya de se dégager en tirant sur sa jambe mais rien ne bougea.

\- Bruce ! Il faut résister ! C'est exactement ce que veut Loki.

Banner se redressa tout en respirant fortement, la russe ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage mais, par contre, put voir la teinte légèrement verte que prenaient ses bras et ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle le calme, qu'elle lui parle.

\- Tout se passera bien, écoutez-moi.

Tandis qu'elle pensait déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour calmer Bruce, deux personnes arrivèrent jusqu'à elle en trottinant. Dans une situation normale elle aurait pu penser « Chouette, des secours ! » Mais, n'étant pas dans une situation normale, elle pensa plutôt « Oh meeerde, des secours ! »

\- Vous êtes blessée ?

Enervée alors qu'ils venaient lui apporter de l'aide, elle leur fit signe de s'en aller en essayant de leur faire comprendre le danger immédiat s'ils restaient mais sans rien dire. Ils fuirent bien vite.

\- Bruce, ça va aller. Je vous le jure sur ma vie que je vous sortirai de là. Vous pourrez partir. Jamais plus vous-

\- SUR VOTRE VIE ?

La voix qui sortit de la gorge de l'homme n'était plus celle de Bruce. Natasha put voir son visage et, à présent, il était presque entièrement vert. C'était trop tard. Plus question de le calmer maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à fuir. L'homme se redressa sur ses genoux et ses bras se mirent à grossir, déchirant sa chemise au passage. Il gémissait toujours, comme si le Bruce à l'intérieur essayait toujours de résister. Il grandit de partout, les nerfs à vif. Sa peau avait entièrement prit une couleur vert clair. Il essaya de se lever mais glissa et tomba encore d'un étage. Natasha devait se libérer si elle voulait vivre. Elle lança un regard vers l'homme et celui-ci la regarda en même temps. Dans ses yeux elle vit encore l'homme qu'elle appréciait tant, son Bruce. Il semblait lui dire de fuir, comme si il savait que c'était trop tard pour lui. L'homme se retourna et ses muscles atteignirent leur taille maximale, achevant sa transformation. Ce n'était plus Bruce, c'était maintenant Hulk. Avec toute son énergie, Natasha réussit cette fois à bouger sa cheville des tuyaux de métal. Mais la souffrance était telle qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, qui attira l'attention de Hulk. Elle se redressa et lança un regard d'espoir vers lui, pour voir si Bruce était toujours là, quelque part. Elle ne vit que rage et colère sur le visage du géant vert. Natasha prit ses jambes à son cou et, tandis que Hulk se lançait à sa poursuite, elle sauta d'un étage à l'autre pour essayer de semer le géant. Elle mit son entraînement à exécution et s'accrocha à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer d'aller plus vite, passant par des couloirs étroits et conduits d'aération. Mais rien de tout cela ne retint Hulk. Celui-ci détruisait des murs de métal comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de papier. Natasha se cacha derrière des tonneaux de métal et retint sa respiration. Peut-être allait-il passer sans la voir, peut-être allait elle s'en sortir après tout. Iron Man, Captain America ou encore Thor auraient sûrement put se battre contre le géant sans crainte de mourir ou de ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir mais Natasha était humaine et, malgré ses talents évidents pour l'espionnage et le combat, elle était mortelle. A l'affut du moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, la russe tournait la tête, prête à se relancer dans une course à la mort. Elle sortit son arme et se dirigea sans bruit vers une sortie potentielle. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour écouter si quelqu'un approchait, Hulk hurla. Juste au-dessus d'elle, il semblait encore plus en colère si cela était possible. Natasha tira dans un tuyau qui laissa échapper du gaz, espérant que ça aveuglerait le géant juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour s'enfuir. Mais alors qu'elle se lançait dans une course effrénée dans un couloir étroit, Hulk la suivit. Handicapée par sa cheville blessée elle ne pouvait pas courir très vite et se fit donc rattraper par le géant vert. Natasha se protégea de ses mains pour éviter de recevoir des morceaux de métal des murs et tuyaux qui se faisaient détruire par Hulk. Quand le géant arriva à son niveau en courant, il lui donna un coup dans les côtes si fort que la russe fut projetée à plusieurs mètres et se cogna contre une surface en métal. Du verre partout sur le sol, elle se redressa rapidement mais le géant se trouvait déjà en face d'elle et levait la main pour lui donner un coup mortel. Alors qu'elle se préparait à mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire, Hulk en face d'elle se fit happer par Thor qui l'emporta bien loin d'elle. Natasha respira un bon coup. Son front luisant témoignait de son état fatigué. Elle venait de frôler la mort et, Bruce avait bien faillit la tuer. Elle se dit alors que ce n'était pas Bruce qui avait failli la tuer mais bien Hulk. Il n'était plus responsable de ses actes. C'est pourquoi, même si la plupart des gens l'appelleraient un monstre, Natasha ne l'appellerait jamais ainsi. Parce que c'est Bruce, l'homme dont elle pourrait bien tomber amoureuse.

 _Coucou! Chapitre final pour Avengers 1, dimanche prochain on attaque le 2! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis comme d'habitude! Bisous et à dimanche._

 _M-_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Retour aux jours heureux ?

Du Maria Callas dans les oreilles, Bruce était assis contre une paroi en métal de la navette des Avengers. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour après une mission pour récupérer le sceptre de Loki. Bien que les personnes qui se sont fait tuer par Hulk fussent des gens avec de mauvaises intentions et motivations, donner la mort était une chose que Bruce ne pourrait jamais accepter même si c'est parfois nécessaire. En tant que Hulk, sur le coup, il ne ressentait rien de particulier mais quand il redevenait humain la culpabilité le rongeait et Bruce ne savait même plus se regarder dans la glace. Une ombre s'arrêta devant lui et Banner leva la tête pour voir qui c'était. Reconnaissant la russe, il enleva son casque et mit sa musique classique de côté. Natasha vint s'assoir sur le sol face à lui et lui adressa la parole directement :

\- On dirait que la berceuse agit de mieux en mieux.

En effet, Natasha et Bruce avaient mis au point une technique permettant de passer de la forme Hulk à la forme humaine en très peu de temps. Il suffisait à la russe d'enlever ses gants et de prononcer « Le soleil va bientôt se coucher » pour que Hulk vienne mettre ses mains sur celles de l'agent et créer ainsi une distraction assez efficace pour que la colère quitte le bonhomme vert et que Bruce puisse refaire surface.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un code vert.

Banner regarda Natasha dans les yeux et attendit sa réponse. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et il trouva que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Sa tenue aussi avait changé, maintenant avec plus de gadgets en tous genres que sur la précédente. Il pensa qu'il faudrait penser à une tenue pour lui, histoire d'arrêter les dépenses inutiles pour ses vêtements réduits en miettes à chaque transformation.

\- Sans toi il y aurait eu deux fois plus de victimes. Mon meilleur ami aurait pu n'être qu'un souvenir.

Toujours le même sourire en coin, Natasha ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir. Hulk aurait bien pu la tuer quelques mois au paravent et pourtant elle semblait égale à elle-même, toujours inexplicablement attirée par Bruce. Clint avait été blessé par un tir venant d'un bunker et la russe s'était précipitée pour le sauver, étant donc à découvert et risquait de se faire tuer en même temps que son meilleur ami. Bruce avait donc « degommé » le bunker qui mettait en danger les deux membres de l'équipe ce qui leur permit de se mettre à l'abri. Banner eut un rire ironique et répondit :

\- Quelques fois ce que j'ai envie d'entendre n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que la russe ne lui pose une question, sur un ton légèrement plus bas que précédemment. Elle avait comme un air contrarié ou vexé sur le visage, ce qui perturba Bruce.

\- Quand est-ce-que tu auras confiance en moi ?

Banner secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il avait déjà confiance en elle, et depuis longtemps. Le fait que ce soit la seule à pouvoir le calmer ne faisait que créer un lien en plus entre eux. Il aurait bien voulu reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissées quand ils étaient forts proches mais Bruce avait peur. Peur de lui faire du mal de nouveau. Le regard peiné de Natasha ne faisait qu'augmenter le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà.

\- C'est d'un autre que j'ai peur.

Une réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, même si il aurait pu confier un peu plus ses sentiments à la russe. Mais il les gardait pour une autre fois. Si elle le lui demandait, Banner se confierait mais dans un lieu plus approprié pour eux deux. Natasha eut un petit sourire du genre qui ne présage rien de bon et baissa la tête tendit qu'elle s'adressait au dieu du tonnerre, sur un ton plus sec et fort qu'avec Bruce.

\- Thor, rapport sur Hulk ?

Natasha pensait surement que ce que pourrait dire Thor allait réconforter le scientifique mais ce fut tout le contraire, même si la situation était plus drôle qu'autre chose. La voix grave du dieu lui répondit :

\- Les portes de l'enfer résonnent des hurlements de ses victimes.

Accompagné d'un geste du bras comme pour dire « Bien joué, vieux » qui fut vite remplacé par des mouvements gênés quand Natasha tourna la tête vers lui en le fusillant du regard. Il se reprit vite :

\- Euh, pas les hurlements des morts.. Bien-sûr.. Non, ceux des blessés, des gémissements, pas mal de murmures et de plaintes à cause de tendinites et.. et de la goutte…

Banner se prit la tête entre les mains et Natasha se sentit coupable, même si ils auraient pu rire de la gêne de Steve et Thor suite au discours de celui-ci. Bruce aurait bien prit la russe dans ses bras d'une part pour la rassurer car il ne lui en voulait pas mais aussi pour se rassurer lui-même l'espace de quelques secondes. A la place il prit simplement la main de Natasha et la serra quelques secondes en échangeant un regard rassurant avec celle-ci ils furent interrompus par Tony qui s'adressa à Bruce :

\- Banner ? Le Dr Cho vient d'arriver. Elle vient de Séoul, elle peut s'installer dans votre labo ?

Natasha baissa la tête et Bruce eut l'impression de voir une once de contrariété sur son visage.

\- Euh oui, elle le connait par cœur.

\- Merci.

Tony quitta son siège et alla vers Steve et Thor ce qui laissa Bruce et Natasha en tête à tête quelques instants. Le scientifique essaya de voir ce qui n'allait pas mais la russe ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole, les sourcils froncés et les yeux vers le sol. Banner mit sa main sur l'épaule de Natasha et celle-ci releva la tête vers lui.

\- Elle est souvent venue dans ton laboratoire ?

Un fin sourire arriva alors sur les lèvres de Bruce. Natasha était donc jalouse ! Peut-être qu'après tout, même avec le temps, ils pourraient continuer leur relation et devenir encore plus proches ? Le fait que Natasha soit jalouse rassura bien plus Banner que le discours de Thor, et l'espoir revint dans son cœur. Le sourire de Bruce parut contagieux car la russe laissa un sourire en coin apparaitre sur son visage et ils échangèrent un long regard, complices.

 _Hello! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée pour ce retard énorme mais les chapitres devraient suivre les prochaines semaines. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire avec votre avis et vos attentes. Pas vraiment de lien entre ce chapitre et le 6 mais je posterai sûrement un chapitre inventé de toute parts pour lier le chapitre 6 au 7. Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu!_

-M


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Dès que l'overcraft se posa, Clint fut emmené dans le laboratoire de Banner pour soigner la blessure que lui avait infligé le tir du bunker. Natasha ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, au point que Banner se sentait comme un adolescent jaloux de la proximité de sa petite copine avec le meilleur ami de celle-ci. Mais évidemment, il n'était plus adolescent et Natasha n'était pas non plus sa « copine ». Le trajet ne fut pas très long étant donné que la russe poussait le brancard de Clint à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quand Hawekeye, Natasha et Banner arrivèrent dans le laboratoire la docteure Cho était déjà présente. Maintenant que Bruce avait connaissance de la légère jalousie qu'éprouvait Natasha pour la docteure Cho vis-à-vis de lui, il fut bien content quand la scientifique salua de loin la russe et le blessé mais vint lui faire la bise. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié et pas d'ambiguïté entre eux mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent Romanoff qui détourna son attention de son meilleur ami pour lancer un regard meurtrier bien que discret à la femme en blouse blanche. Clint fut placé sous un appareil capable de régénérer des cellules endommagées et de remplacer les cellules détruites. Sa peau se reforma doucement, sous le regard sceptique de sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? L'équipe a besoin de le croire essentiel.

Cette dernière phrase prononcée par la russe était accompagné d'un sourire taquin. Se redressant pour lancer un regard à la scientifique, elle attendit une réponse qui ne prit pas longtemps.

\- Aucun risque de détérioration. La fonction nano-moléculaire est instantanée, ses cellules fusionnent avec des simulacres.

Les termes employés par la docteure ne devaient pas être très clair aux yeux de la russe et pourtant celle-ci s'abstint de tout commentaire, regardant seulement le docteur Cho tapoter sur l'écran contrôlant l'appareil. Bruce était émerveillé de pouvoir voire cette technologie de ses propres yeux, tant s'était ingénieux. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, Bruce s'adressa à Natasha pour essayer de lui faire comprendre le rôle de la machine et en même temps lui montrer qu'il aime ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce.

\- Elle crée des tissus.

L'agent le regarda simplement, avec un léger sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. La docteure Cho s'adressa à Bruce avec un regard en coin :

\- Dans mon labo, le caisson de régénération le ferait en 20 minutes.

Bruce n'eut pas le temps de répondre étant donné que Stark débarqua avec une petite boutade vis-à-vis du blessé qui restait silencieux jusqu'à présent.

\- Tracé plat. Décédé. L'heure ?

Clint lui répondit avec un petit ricanement :

\- Non, j'aurai la vie éternelle. Je serai fait de plastique.

Stark lui tendit un gobelet avec un liquide vert pas très appétissant.

\- Vous serez fait de vous, M. Barton. Votre petite amie ne fera pas la différence.

La phrase prononcée sur le ton de la rigolade par la docteure attira l'attention de Banner. Il ne savait pas très bien si elle parlait de Natasha ou si elle parlait d'une autre personne. Il eut vite sa réponse quand Clint parla :

\- Je n'ai pas de petite-amie.

La femme en blouse blanche prit un ton exaspéré pour lui répondre :

\- Ça, je ne peux pas soigner. C'est l'avenir, Tony. Vos armures de métal vont rouiller.

\- J'y compte bien. Helen j'espère vous voir à la fête, samedi.

Bruce regarda Natasha qui prit le gobelet de Clint pour boire une gorgée du liquide vert. Elle fit ensuite le tour du lit pour rejoindre Banner.

\- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas le temps.

Tony ne répondit pas et la docteure Cho attendit quelques secondes avant de lancer d'une petite voix intéressée :

\- Est-ce que Thor viendra ?

La russe eut un léger ricanement que seulement Bruce put entendre étant donné qu'il était juste à côté d'elle.

\- Banner, vous venez ? On a du boulot.

\- J'arrive.

Bruce lança un regard à la femme à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'en aller. Banner regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler beaucoup mais se dit qu'ils auraient sûrement du temps bientôt pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il posa sa main quelques secondes dans le dos de la russe avant de partir avec Tony. Le point positif était que les laboratoires et pièces aux alentours étaient toutes vitrées donc Bruce avait toujours un visuel sur Natasha et inversement. Le scientifique se concentra pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement du sceptre et ce que Tony lui racontait. Après quelques minutes, Banner vit passer dans un couloir la russe qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de continuer son chemin vers une autre pièce. De longues heures de travail suivirent plus rapidement que ce qu'il ne pensait, il était temps de partir à la soirée organisée par Tony. Bruce revêtit un costume sobre avec lequel il se sentait à l'aise et se dirigea vers la salle où était organisée la fête. Il repéra rapidement Natasha qui s'afférait à la préparation d'un cocktail derrière le bar. Bruce se dirigea directement vers elle tandis qu'elle versait son cocktail dans un verre. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et un signe de tête pour lui dire « bonsoir » et elle lui lança un regard rapide accompagné d'un sourire en coin comme à son habitude.

\- Une aussi jolie fille bosse dans un taudis pareil ?

La russe s'appuya sur le plan de travail et rentra dans le jeu de Bruce en lui répondant :

\- Mon mec me maltraite.

Ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi Bruce s'attendait, mais bon. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

\- Tu ne sais pas choisir tes hommes.

La russe prit un second verre dans lequel elle versa le même cocktail que pour elle et ajouta une cerise, avant de le faire glisser vers Bruce. Le liquide était rouge et semblait attrayant.

\- Il n'est pas si méchant. Il a du tempérament.

Comprenant que c'était de lui dont elle parlait, il resta sans rien dire. Bruce avait toujours du mal avec cette facette de lui-même, le fait de ne jamais pouvoir être sûr qu'il va savoir garder son calme si on le contrarie et surtout le fait de savoir qu'il avait déjà failli tuer la russe en face de lui. Natasha continua pourtant :

\- Mais au fond, c'est un ange.

Elle prit d'un coup un air sérieux avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. S'accoudant au plan de travail, Natasha réduisit l'espace entre leurs deux visages. Banner porta son verre à ses lèvres et goûta le cocktail rouge au goût sucré bien qu'alcoolisé préparé par la russe.

\- Le fait est qu'il ne ressemble à aucun autre homme.

Bruce releva alors la tête quand il entendit cette phrase. Il eut un petit sourire et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de la femme en face de lui il y eut un moment, bien trop court à leurs yeux, durant lequel ils étaient seuls dans une bulle. Loin du monde extérieur. Natasha brisa ce moment car elle voulait lui faire passer un message.

\- Mes amis sont des bagarreurs. Et ce type-là évite de se battre parce qu'il sait qu'il gagnera.

Sa voix rocailleuse était agréable à écouter aux yeux de Banner, qui la regardait avec admiration. Bien que ce que Natasha disait le concernait et n'avait rien de négatif, Bruce répondit sur le ton de l'ironie :

\- Remarquable.

\- C'est aussi un gros balourd.

Banner baissa la tête et eut un léger rire ironique, encore déçu de lui-même. Natasha qui allait boire une gorgée de son cocktail arrêta directement son mouvement pour rectifier le message qui n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Les filles adorent.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un sourire charmeur qui donna des frissons à Bruce. Celui-ci releva la tête, plus du tout contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je devrais l'oublier ou foncer ?

La perche tendue par la russe était flagrante et Banner la saisit, bien que maladroitement :

\- Foncer, non ? Sauf si… Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait de si… grave ?

Natasha eut un sourire compatissant face à la gêne de Bruce.

\- Rien du tout. Mais ne jamais dire jamais.

Elle se redressa, prit son verre et parti. Ce n'était qu'après que Bruce remarqua la présence de Steve Rogers à côté de lui. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle la russe était partie. Le soldat s'adressa à lui :

\- C'est mignon.

\- Quoi ?

Steve eut un mouvement de tête pour montrer l'emplacement de la russe auparavent.

\- Vous et Romanoff.

Banner se redressa directement et tenta de s'expliquer :

\- Oh oui, c'était…

\- Peu importe, rien d'illégal. Ce n'est pas la personne la plus ouverte que je connaisse. Mais avec vous, elle se détend.

Bruce eut un petit sourire avant de prononcer une phrase qu'il savait ne pas le concerner.

\- Non, Natasha aime séduire.

\- Je l'ai vue faire. De près. C'est plus que ça.

De près ? Natasha avait donc tenté de séduire Steve ?

\- Ecoutez, attendre trop longtemps c'est ma spécialité. Evitez. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

Bruce hocha la tête et Steve partit avec une bière. Il fut vite rattrapé par le scientifique et une question pour assouvir sa curiosité :

\- Comment ça, « de près » ?

 _Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et j'en suis désolée... J'espère aller plus vite pour le prochain._

 _Sur ce, gros bisous !_

-M


End file.
